This invention is directed to the providing of an effective method of attaching the flexible magnetic strip to a plastic sign in the making of one type of magnetic signs. One major instance of commercial utilization is in advertising where a sign is often placed on an automative vehicle to promote a company or an individual. This new method offers substantial improvement over existing methods of sign attachment the most common of which utilize pressure sensitive adhesives to effect the desired result.
Several devices for attaching a sign to the magnet exist for use and in the making of the magnetic sign and, as previously mentioned, one important type of these devices utilizes pressure sensitive adhesives to secure strips of magnetic material to a sheet plastic display structure. One of the main problems common to such signs utilizing known sensitive adhesives is adhesive failure which frequently occurs and results in the loss of the means of holding the plastic to the side of the automobile. The bonding agent that holds the magnetic strip to the plastic display structure must perform satisfactory in a range of temperatures from hot to cold, dry to wet, and clear to dusty conditions for a satisfactory magnetic sign product. The need for a new process exists since adhesives often fail under some of the above conditions.